


Be

by LadyOfShadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfShadows/pseuds/LadyOfShadows
Summary: Sparkle. Shine. Live. Love.Be.





	Be

In this world of dull grays

Sparkle

Like a polished gemstone

Like the sun on the waves

Like pure gold among dross

Shine

Like the light of the stars

Like a candle in the dark

Like a dancer under the spotlight

Live

Like an eagle soaring high

Like a dolphin leaping for pure joy

Like a wild horse running free

Love

Like a roaring flame

Like a dance for two

Like a kiss in the moonlight

Sparkle. Shine. Live. Love.

Be.


End file.
